Harald Eriksen
Før serien Harald er en bekjent av Storm Liland Anker-Hansen. I serien Harald er stamkunde på Gaius, men blir ikke vist første gang for seerne før i oktober 2013 da han snakker med Storm. Han selger da anabole steroider på Gaius, men da Storm oppdager dette, kaster han ut Harald fra Gaius. Harald starter da sitt eget treningssenter, som mange av Gaius' medlemmer går over til. [[Fil:Harald_smiler.png|thumb|left|Harald har evnen til å fremstå både sjarmerende og truende, noen ganger samtidig. Foto: TV 2]]Etter å ha mistet en stor del av medlemmene, kommer Storm fram til at hardt og ærlig arbeid ikke holder. Han kontakter Harald for å få startet opp dealingen av anabole steroider igjen. Da viser det seg at Harald ikke lenger er interessert i å deale anabole steroider, men vil satse på "feelgood-segmentet" av markedet, dvs. pushe ordinært dop. Haralds tilbud om dette blir først avslått av Storm, men når Storm innser at han ikke klarer seg uten de ekstra inntektene, inngår han likevel en avtale med Harald. Siden angrer Storm seg og kaster dopet i sjøen. Like etter blir han skutt og såret av en av Haralds kumpaner. Politiet forteller siden at de har pågrepet både Harald og hans kumpan som skjøt Storm. Imidlertid klarer Harald å vri seg unna en fengselsstraff Hvordan dette kunne være mulig når Storm til og med sikret et lydopptak der Harald snakker om sitt narkosalg, ble først ikke forklart. Først i sesong 31 kommer det fram at Storm beholdt opptaket selv, for å ha et pressmiddel mot Harald og hans folk.. Etter få måneder er han tilbake på Gaius, til Storms fortvilelse. Harald bemerker at den første kulen ikke satt der den skulle, og mer enn antyder at dette kan han få gjort noe med, dersom Storm ikke betaler ham tre millioner. Livredd går Storm med på å prøve å skaffe pengene. [[Fil:Storm_og_Harald.png|thumb|left|Storm (t.v.) klarer aldri å skaffe så mye penger som Harald forlanger. Foto: TV 2]] Han klarer imidlertid aldri å få tak i så mye penger som Harald forlanger, og Harald setter en torpedo på ham. Til sist ber Storm om å få snakke med Haralds egen "overordnede" i narkonettverket. Han blir da dirigert til Stockholm, der han kommer til en leilighet hvor det ligger et kvinnelik. Fra en tilstøtende leilighet tar noen bilder, som for å implisere Storm i mord. Narkonettverket har overlistet ham igjen, og Storm stikker av og går i dekning. (Ironisk nok var det like før Storm ville ha fått tilgang på 300 millioner kroner fra Georgs skjulte formue i Sveits, og ville ha kunnet betale Harald alt han forlangte.) Da Sigrid blir presset for penger av Bingo-Bjørn, søker hennes barnebarn Vanessa kontakter som kan hjelpe familien etter at Bingo-Bjørn fikk rensket hele leiligheten til Sigrids datter Monica. Vanessa kommer da borti Harald, som med sine forbindelser sørger for at Bingo-Bjørn blir banket opp og må returnere de stjålne eiendelene. [[Fil:Fristende_Harald.gif|thumb|En fristende Harald spør Vanessa hvorfor hun som er så begavet, kaster vekk tiden med å være stuepike. Foto: TV 2]] Da ryktet senere går om at Vanessa har avlagt en IQ-test med det imponerende resultatet 140, oppsøker Harald igjen Vanessa. Han spør hvorfor en som er så begavet, kaster vekk tiden med en lavstatusjobb som å være stuepike. Hun lar seg påvirke av ham, for plutselig finner hun arbeidet svært kjedelig og utilfredsstillende. [[Fil:Harald_Vanessa.gif|thumb|Harald forklarer sin livsfilosofi for Vanessa (t.v.). Foto: TV 2]] Da hun senere er med Harald på en utekafé, forklarer han noe av sin livsfilosofi for henne: "Jeg er ikke så opptatt av hva folk forventer av meg. Jeg er opptatt av hva det er jeg trenger. Så jeg trenger å kjenne at hjertet slår, skikkelig hardt - altså, hele tiden. Jeg klarer ikke være A4, jeg hater å kjede meg. Jeg søker utfordringer, spenning. Jeg vil kjenne at jeg lever, hele tiden." [[Fil:Lur_Harald.gif|thumb|left|Harald besnærer Vanessa (t.v.). Foto: TV 2]] Vanlige folk med sine regelmessige liv er i Haralds øyne som "zombier", og han får Vanessa med på at hun ikke vil ende opp slik. Isteden er det viktig med "kick" og spenning. Det første kicket han deler med henne, er imidlertid å løpe fra regningen på utekaféen, noe hun er lite fornøyd med etterpå. Harald prøver å ringe henne på mobilen, men hun svarer ikke. Alt dagen snakker hun imidlertid med Harald igjen, og sier hun bare ble redd. Harald oppfordrer henne til å tenke som om hun eier hele verden, og hun lar seg påvirke til å søke nye kick. Sammen med Harald setter hun seg inn i en bil ingen av dem eier, og de blir sittende der til eieren kommer tilbake, da Harald slenger ham nøkkelen og sier han ikke må gå fra bilen sin ulåst. Like etterpå finner Vanessa på en rampestrek av sitt eget hode; hun går inn i en bygning og setter seg ned under et møte. Først etter flere minutter blir hun oppdaget og kastet ut av vakten, men som hun forteller Harald, liker hun adrenalinkicket. [[Fil:Kyss i motlys.gif|thumb|Harald og Vanessa kysser for første gang. Foto: TV 2]]De to kysser for første gang. (Vi ser dem som silhuetter i motlys, som for å antyde hvordan Vanessa holder på å bli "formørket" av Harald.) [[Fil:Hellerfengsel.png|thumb|left|Etter at Harald begynner å spille på Vanessas ego, forteller hun ham at hun heller vil sitte alene i fengsel enn å fortsette å bo med sin mor og bestemor. Hennes befatning med Harald skal ganske riktig gi henne en smak av fengsel. Foto: TV 2]] Monica ser hvordan Vanessa ivrig tekster med noen, og innser at datteren igjen har forelsket seg. Da hun får vite at Vanessa har begynt å vanke med Harald Eriksen, er hun imidlertid svært betenkt og sier at dette er en tvilsom type som bare henger rundt på hotellet. Vanessa reagerer negativt på det hun opplever som utidig innblanding i hennes privatliv, og erklærer at hun vil flytte ut av Monicas leilighet. Til Harald sier hun at hun heller ville sitte alene i fengsel enn å fortsette å bo sammen med moren og bestemoren. [[Fil:Takknemlig_Vanessa.png|thumb|left|Vanessa legger ikke skjul på sin takknemlighet når Harald lar henne bo i en stor, flott leilighet. Foto: TV 2]]Neste gang hun møter Harald, tar han henne med til en stor, flott leilighet som er klar til innflytting. Vanessa sier at hun aldri kunne ha råd til dette med sin stuepikelønn, men Harald får henne til å si hva slags leie hun kunne betale, og erklærer så at det er greit. Det går opp for Vanessa at det er Haralds egen leilighet, og hun er overveldet av takknemlighet mot Harald som er så snill med henne. Harald sier hun "fortjener" det (en replikk han ganske ofte bruker, i sine forsøk på å påvirke Vanessas tenkemåte). Vanessa flytter dermed inn hos Harald i den flotte leiligheten. Kort etter kommer en av hans kontakter på døren med en bag full av narkotika. Vanessa ser leveringen og spør hva det er han får, men Harald vrir seg unna spørsmålet og sier det er "ingenting". [[Fil:Monica_og_Harald.png|thumb|Monica skjeller ut Harald som har fått datteren hennes opp i trøbbel. Foto: TV 2]] Harald er ute da det dagen etter blir politirazzia i leiligheten. Politiet finner narkotikaen og tar med seg en fortvilt Vanessa. Da Harald senere kommer tilbake til tom leilighet, forsøker han uten hell å komme i kontakt med Vanessa. Monica og Sigrid har fått vite hva som er skjedd, og kommer for å hente Vanessas ting (etter at politiet nekter dem å treffe henne selv, der hun sitter på glattcelle). Monica forteller Harald akkurat hva hun synes om ham. Han forsikrer at han er "veldig, veldig glad" i datteren hennes, men hun anklager ham for at han bare tar for seg og bruker andre. Monica får Vanessa ut av varetekt, og hun tar igjen vakter som stuepike. Harald oppsøker henne på jobben og sier han er lei for det som skjedde, men Vanessa sier hun ikke vil ha mer med ham å gjøre. Dagen etter er Harald likevel tilbake. Han sier han vil forlate det kriminelle miljøet og gir Vanessa noen tusen kroner som billett til et nytt liv. [[Fil:Vanessa_brydd.png|thumb|left|Monica (i midten) erklærer Harald for uønsket på Hotel Cæsar når han fortsetter å ha kontakt med Vanessa – som imidlertid bare er brydd over morens innblanding. Foto: TV 2]] Vanessa bruker pengene til å leie en leilighet og flytter dermed ut fra Monica. Hun fortsetter å ha kontakt med Harald, selv om Monica blander seg inn hver gang hun ser dem sammen, og til slutt erklærer Harald for uønsket på hotellet. I møte med Monica er Harald for øvrig alltid høflig, korrekt og tilbakeholden, selv når Monica skjeller ham ut på det groveste og ber ham holde seg evig langt unna datteren hennes. Til Vanessa sier han at han liker moren hennes, siden Monica har "guts". Samtidig med at Harald blir erklært uønsket på Cæsar, sier Vanessa opp sin stilling som stuepike og forsvinner helt ut av Monicas kontroll. Noe senere oppsøker hun Harald i et dunkelt lokale et sted i Oslo. Han gir henne et tilbud: En "bekjent" av ham (som vi aldri ser) kan gi Vanessa en jobb i "transportbransjen". Harald vil ikke bruke begrepet "smugling", som han sier er et altfor "snuskete" ord, men påstår at det finnes visse gråsoner: Det finnes verdigjenstander som ikke kan gå via offisielle kanaler. Vanessa får høre at det ikke er snakk om å frakte narkotika, noe Harald sier er "altfor farlig". Men om hun vil ha oppdraget, vil Vanessa få seg en tur til Latin-Amerika. [[Fil:Harald_instruerer.png|thumb|left|Harald driller Vanessa i en falsk livshistorie. Foto: TV 2]] Etter en ukes betenkning kommer Vanessa tilbake og er klar til å påta seg oppdraget. Harald gir henne da et falsk pass og driller henne i en oppdiktet livshistorie: Hun skal bytte identitet og bli den vellykkede "Katrine Heggli". Harald gir henne også nye klær, kontaktlinser og en blond parykk, og Vanessa sminker seg om og gjenoppstår som blondine. Harald gir henne et sett innfløkte instrukser som leder henne til en adresse der hun plukker opp en bag hun skal ta med seg til Argentina. På flyplassen i Buenos Aires vil hun møte en mann hun skal bytte bag med, og neste bag skal hun så ta med seg videre til en annen destinasjon hun vil få nærmere beskjed om. [[Fil:Katrine_kysser_Harald.png|thumb|left|Vanessa (som "Katrine") kysser Harald før smuglerturen. Foto: TV 2]]Dagen Vanessa skal reise, dukker Harald opp i leiligheten hennes for å sjekke at alt er i orden. Vanessa forteller at hun kranglet med moren dagen før, og da fikk høre at "jeg ikke er meg selv lenger". Vanessa frykter at hun faktisk ikke vet hvem hun egentlig er, men Harald hevder at han vet det: "Du hører ikke hjemme her. Du fortjener mer. Du fortjener å leve det livet du er ment til å leve. Moren din kan ikke bestemme hvem du er. Du kan." Han forsikrer videre at turen vil gå "helt fint", og etter fullført oppdrag vil Vanessa ha hele verden, hele livet og alt hun har drømt om foran seg: "Det ultimate kicket." Det er tydelig at Vanessa liker det hun hører, og hun kysser ham. I ankomsthallen på flyplassen i Buenos Aires bytter Vanessa bag med en annen. Hun blir imidlertid nervøs da hun ser en politimann med narkotikahund, noe som beviser at hun innerst inne aldri stolte på Haralds løfte om at hun ikke skulle smugle dop. Hun går inn på toalettet, og Haralds strenge advarsel ringer for ørene på henne: "Uansett hva som skjer, så må du aldri åpne bagen, Vanessa! Aldri! Da blir det trøbbel!" Ikke desto mindre ser Vanessa i bagen, og oppdager at den er full av pakker med hvitt pulver. Vanessa kan ikke lenger lyve for seg selv om hva hun er med på, og må også innse at Harald kun bruker henne. Hun skyller stoffet ned i do og forlater dermed den kriminelle løpebanen Harald nesten fikk fristet henne inn på. Før Storm vender tilbake til Oslo etter å ha vært på rømmen i India, ringer han til Harald og legger igjen en melding i talepostkassen hans. Han innrømmer åpent at Harald har taket på ham, men sier at han ikke orker å leve slik lenger. Vel tilbake i Oslo får Storm imidlertid vite av Kristen at Harald nå er satt inn, og at gjengen hans har forduftet. Arrestasjonen ble aldri vist, men skal altså ha skjedd i løpet av den drøye uken som er gått siden han sendte Vanessa i vei. Storm blir kalt inn til avhør i forbindelse med rettssaken mot Harald, men gjengen hans er nok ikke totalt forduftet likevel, for Storm får et trusselbrev der det heter at om han sier ett ord, blir det hans siste. Når han blir avhørt av Kjetil Bjerkedal, påstår Storm derfor at han "kjenner kun Harald som en hederlig fyr". Bjerkedal aner at Storm er blitt truet til taushet. Snart blir Storm oppsøkt av Haralds gamle sjef, Adrian Krykke, siden han og hans folk vil tvinge seg inn på det utestedet Storm har planer om å opprette. Storm prøver å sette inn motpress ved å hente fram igjen et opptak han gjorde av Harald som snakket om sitt narkosalg. Han truer med å overlate opptaket til politiet. Imidlertid viser det seg at Adrian gir fullstendig blaffen i Harald, som han sier var uforsiktig og begikk slurv. Nettverket har allerede avskrevet den fengslede Harald, og sikret seg at de ikke kan linkes til ham. Storm er sjokkert over hvor lite virkelig lojalitet det er i den gruppen Harald kom fra. Trivia Haralds telefonnummer, synlig på Storm og Vanessas mobiltelefoner når han ringer dem, er 97 47 17 19. I likhet med Birgitte Dahls telefonnummer 95 19 36 08 er dette egentlig et nummer registrert på Metronome Spartacus AS, selskapet som produserer Hotel Cæsar. Samme nummer ble også brukt som telefonnummeret til Jens August Anker-Hansen, og som kontaktnummeret til Judith, sekretæren til Ole Ulrik Danielsen. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Underkarakterer Kategori:Større underkarakterer Kategori:Fengslede karakterer